Slow Hands
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: There was no such thing as a touch therapist. That was what Rogue believed until she met the murant the older X-Men had recruited to help her cope with her mutation. A night of drinking and a throw away comment from the surly Wolverine has Storm bringing an old friend as a last ditch effort to keep Rogue from losing herself to her own vicious self loathing. AU post X2.
1. Logan

If Logan was being completely logically, he would've admitted to himself that talking Storm into bringing in a touch specialist for Rogue wasn't brilliant. For severally reasons, the main one being that that job didn't really exist. Another glaring point was the mutant they both agreed would be best to reach out to to fill said role, even if he'd been joking.

It did have an immediate positive effect, much to Logan's annoyance. "You can't be serious, Ororo." She shrugged, nonplussed and stood by Logan in a show of solidarity. "Professor, be reasonable. Bring in a female! Or maybe start counselling the younger kids."

"Rogue would never forgive herself if she accidentally absorbed one of the children, One-Eye." Logan cringed inwardly as he forced himself to double down on a throw-away suggestion made when he thought Storm had been too tipsy to consider in earnest. "Gumbo may be many things, most of them illegal, but he respects women. Yes, I admit he is respectful."

Storm let out a breathy laugh. "I've seen it all, now." She smirked before returning her attention to Xavier. "We also need a new staff member. We're short after, well, Jean."

"You just want an excuse to bring your ex into town."

Logan scented the flair of embarrassment before he saw her expression of forced bewilderment. "Ex? Remy and I never dated." Scott's brow arched over his shades. "Sure, we made out once, maybe twice, but that is as far as it went."

"Scott, Ororo has known Mr. LeBeau for several years. She would not make this suggestion lightly." Xavier locked eyes with Logan and the gruff man saw the glint of humour in the Professor's eyes. "Also, you know how close Logan and Rogue are. He would not throw his endorsement into the ring if he thought there was any danger in it."

"What class would he take over?"

"I would take over assisting the more volatile students with their training sessions since my powers are controlled by my emotions. Remy will take over my French class, and he can assist in the Danger Room and with physical education." She grasped her hands behind her back and shrugged. "His powers are also touch based, Cyclops. He may be able to help her in more ways than one."

Logan raised his eyebrows, intrigued by the level of sass she was showing. "The lady raises a good point. You may be out gunned here, Scott."

Xavier looked between his two senior mutant staff members. "Perhaps on a probationary basis. I think you must admit, Scott, we will need help with the students. I would very much like to see progress with Rogue as well. Apart from the fact that it's imperative that we do all we can for all of our charges, she holds such great potential. Our sessions have begun back peddling since this most recent incident and I can feel her retreating into herself."

Logan didn't stop his annoyance from showing. Ever since Bobby had made a debacle of showing he wasn't afraid of her powers, and then stopping her from using them when she wanted, she'd begun to pull back from everyone. It was one of the reasons he had opted to stick around. With the young couple putting distance distance between them, Logan was the only person who treated her like a damn human being now. Rogue was encouraging the physical isolation, as well, using her powers as a shield after the emotional scar Bobby had given her.

It made Logan feel a bit more than angry when he thought about it, no matter how unintentional the kid's reaction had been. A good year's worth of nurturing, sessions with the professor and his own subtle encouragements was down the drain. Hormones were essentially going to be the downfall of a very bright and capable woman.

"Rogue is a teenager. She's ruled by hormones and desires. Is she more logical and critical than most of her peers? Yes. Hell, she would have to be to make it all the way up to Canada from Mississippi." Logan sighed, and continued, "but she's still human. She wants things that other people take for granted. A simple thing. Anything we can do to make her see that she deserves that and that it can be normal, even for her and even with a layer of clothing in the way, then I say we go for it."

He glowered at Scott and gave his final piece. "If you don't let us try this, I'll leave and this time I'll take her with me. She'll come, no questions asked, and you all know it."

"He's right. She adores him."

"Yeah, cause that's healthy. She already has a crush on this asshat and now we're bringing in another older creep to save her and for her to fawn over?" Scott scoffed and crossed his arms. "That's just brilliant."

"Scott." The professor sighed, but conceded. "I do see your points. I'm not saying I completely disagree or agree with either side. I'm simply stating that enough of an argument has been made to allow a trial period. If after six months we see no change, or heaven for bid she takes a turn for the worse and Scott's fears are founded, we will handle things accordingly."

"Excellent." Ororo smiled sheepishly and Logan noted her tension. "Thank you, Professor, especially since I already emailed him. He's intrigued by the offer and said he would come meet her and tour the grounds. He hasn't fully agreed, but he loves a challenge so I think six months is a fantastic base level offer."

"So, we're doing this? We're bringing the Prince of Thieves to give touch therapy to our most emotionally fragile student." Scott looked as if he wanted to barf. "I cannot believe we've come to this."

"A few things." Ororo was already inching toward the door and Logan followed, amused. "First off, he's not the heir apparent for the Thieves Guild anymore since being exiled. Two, if you say it like that it does sound perverted so we'll work on that. Lastly, he's a few years younger than I am, so a crush on him would be an improvement to her crush on Logan if age is the real deciding factor."

"You're really grasping there, Darlin'." Her smile conveyed how much she knew the truth of it. "Let's not bring up the exile thing, again."

"Why? Couldn't possibly be because he was exiled for, I don't know, killing his almost brother-in-law, could it?"

With one last disgusted look between the two conspirators, Scott stormed out. The three remained in the room long after the door had closed behind him. The Professor broke the silence, heaving a heavy sigh.

"That went better than I thought it would. Also, this may have been just the catalyst we needed to get him involved in the student body, again." The concern for his old student was evident on Xavier's face. "Jean's loss hit him hard. As it did all of us, more so you Logan, but he was beginning to slip into a state I was worried he wouldn't come back from. In his mind, without Jean, he was nothing. They were tied, psychically, on a level even I could not touch nor sever."

"What do you mean?"

"There was an incident when Jean was younger. Her powers were growing out of hand. She forged a very strong, unbreakable, telepathic bond with Scott and it aided in grounding her. It helped her regain control over her abilities." Xavier moved back behind his desk. "I was sure that losing her would drive him into madness and I think I was nearly proven right."

"So Remy coming is helping everyone." Ororo didn't make eye contact with Logan as she made her way out fo the office as well. "I'm glad to see a plan coming together."

"I'll break the news to the kid." Logan paused and turned to look at his mentor. "So, Jean and I, did we ever have a chance?"

"Nothing is set in stone, Logan. Would they forever be connected? Yes. That being said, the heart is a fickle creature. Logic and reason does not govern it. Jean worked very hard to live by logic and reason, and I wonder sometimes if it was what was going to ultimately break her in the end." Xavier shifted his gaze to the window. "Man cannot live on bread alone, as the saying goes."

After dinner, Logan decided to butter Rogue up with a quick poker lesson in his room. After she was suitable agreeable, he let everything loose. Rogue's jaw clenched as Logan met her in a battle of wills.

"I don't want another therapy session. I have enough on my plate."

"Kid."

"Don't "kid" me, Logan." She crossed her arms and her eyebrows lowered. "It's a dick move. So Bobby and I are having minor issues. It happens. We'll deal."

She paused, her shoulders sagging as he picked up where she left off. "Or you won't." She nodded and Logan wanted to hug her. "Which would you prefer to happen?"

"I like him. I mean," she sighed and shrugged. "I think we should at least take a break. He thought he could handle it, but then so did I. It's never a nice surprise when you're wrong."

"Rogue, you're 17. You deserve to have things everyone else has. The least of all being a boyfriend who wants you with or without physical," he paused and rolled his eyes, "intimacy. Don't ever tell anyone I got that mushy."

"I'm already trying to block it out." She unfolded her arms and looked anywhere but at him. "So, this Remy guy. Gambit. Why him?"

"He's creative, and fearless." Logan scratched his jaw, absently wishing he wasn't out of cigars for this talk. "Mostly, he has no sense of self preservation that I know of and loves a challenge."

"Wonderful. Can't wait to have that mess in my head along with the rest of them."

"I'm not saying it's perfect. He's a good guy, though. His power is touch based, so common ground."

"Well, that could be helpful." She worried her bottom lip and Logan knew he'd won her over. "Six months, right? If it doesn't take we don't have to continue the therapy?"

"Exactly."

"I'll still be able to do my extra combat lessons with you and take the black bird training the Professor cleared me for?" Logan nodded, fighting a smirk. "Don't look so pleased with yourself. My dad just talked to me about intimacy. Be upset with yourself."

With that she stood from the chair she'd been occupying at his desk. He wasn't a full fledged teacher, so he didn't have an official office. Still, the desk in his room was almost over flowing with notes and lesson plans for the classes he would stand in for in case of an emergency. Scott's recent bout of depression and borderline alcoholism had been a big emergency.

Logan couldn't blame him. He'd wanted to claw everything in sight and had spent hours contemplating just leaving. If it weren't for Rogue, he would have been gone as soon as they'd landed back at the mansion that fateful day. Rogue needed him though. They all did, and so he stayed and kept living. Like he always did.

She followed his gaze and ran her hands over the stack of papers that related to the auto shop class Logan had taken over. "You know, I like Mr. Scott. He's a nice guy and all, but there's something not quite right about him. Like, he doesn't adapt well. I think that's why you're my favourite. You're relatable, and you care in smaller ways. You give when you need, and you don't make a big deal out of it."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. Her words did warm him, though. Somehow this kid had managed to weasel her way into his heart and damn if he couldn't get her out.

"Oh, here you go." Her disappeared into the depths of his paperwork mountain and came back out with a flourish holding one his half smoked cigars. "I think you needed this before our chat, but better late than never, yeah?"

He smiled and took the offered vice. "Thanks, kid. Now get out of here so I can smoke this."

 _A/N: Well, this won't be a terribly long story. It can't be, considering I have a million other projects. This was just a fun AU idea had and wanted to knock out. This is an AU after X2. Thanks for reading. Reviews are my crack. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	2. Rogue

If anyone had told Rogue she would be having to deal with such a ridiculous thing as "touch therapy" when she'd been plotting to run away at the tender age of 16, she would have slapped them. For one, it sounded made up, because it was. For another, she could not be touched so the whole thing was dumb on multiple levels.

"So, wait, you're going to be getting more specialised training?" That was the story she had agreed with all knowledgable parties would act as a cover to avoid further embarrassment. "Like, on top of your combat training with Logan and your Black Bird training with Storm? How is that fair?"

"You're getting training with Logan, too, Kitty." Rogue rolled her eyes, but hid a smirk as the younger girl was momentarily preoccupied with watching Pete commence with a push-up challenge. "Careful there, sugar. You're drooling."

"I am not." Still she not so subtly checked to make she really wasn't. "Shut up! Besides, look at him. That's two 13 olds on his back. I wish he would just look at me. Instead he just calls me a kid and ruffles my hair."

"You're a year younger than your class, Kitty. Maybe if you weren't such a smarty pants the universe wouldn't have punished you like this and you would be closer in age."

"We aren't that far apart!" Kitty flinched and lowered her voice back to it's hushed tones after her outburst garnered the attention of the rec room. "Seriously. God! It's, like, only four years difference."

Rogue's features softened at the lovelorn look Kitty passed to the Russian behemoth. "He'll get a clue some day, Kit." Then she snorted and shook her head as she considered her own previous age inappropriate crush. "What is it with this place and the girls fancying older men?"

"Something in the water?"

The girls laughed and returned to their homework. Every now and again they would look over when the small crowd encouraging Pete would cheer a milestone number. Eventually he just quit, pretending to calliopes in exhaustion as the kids rolled him off in fits of giggles.

"How many was it that time, Pete?" Rogue's breathing hitched as Storm entered the room, the most handsome man Rogue had ever seen at her elbow. "You don't look like you broke a sweat. Can't have been more than 200."

"What can I say? Some times you just fail on purpose." He rose to his feet easily and stretched his hand out to Storm's companion. "I'm Piotr Rasputin, Colossus. Welcome to the circus."

Storm forced a laughed and coughed as the man chuckled darkly. "That's a more straight forward description of this place than 'Ro has offered up. I'm Remy LeBeau, but you can call me Gambit. I'm here to lend a hand, which means that you lot have run out of any good options."

"It would appear so. I've taken over with some art classes."

Remy cocked his head as he looked the young man over. "I don't quite think you're old enough, mes ami." Pete shrugged and waived his hand as if he was waiting for new information. "Well, I suppose that does reaffirm her explanation of short staffing."

Rogue's mouth went dry when his red on black eyes zeroed in on her. They were mesmerising as she felt her lips part involuntarily. A slow smirk pulled at his lips and her eyes moved to them. She licked her lips, feeling parched under his wonderfully molten gaze.

She forced her eyes closed and shook her head when she thought she saw him lower his gaze to her own lips. She opened her eyes, again, and he was still there. She forced a scowl on her face and tried not blush as he chuckled, eyes brightening with mischief. Kitty giggled beside her.

"Shut up." The giggle turned into a silent laugh. "What is your damage?"

Kitty turned her head away from the door and covered her face. She was still laughing but only Rogue could see. Rogue knew she was red faced from her own embarrassment and kicked her friend under the table. In response, Kitty jumped from the seat and hurriedly gathered her things. Rogue quickly followed suit and the girls launched out of the room. They ignored Storm's calls for them to come back and not run in the halls. They laughed as they raced to their room, both falling through the door as the adrenaline coursed through them.

"I cannot believe you were drooling over the new teacher." Kitty was in hysterics as she fell onto her bed. "First Mr. Logan, and now, like, this guy you literally just looked at."

Rogue hushed her and popped her head out the doorway to make sure they weren't being followed. "Don't go spreading that around. Bobby feels threatened enough as it is with Logan taking up seemingly permanent residence." Rogue then fell onto her bed across the room from Kitty's. "He was gorgeous. Did you see his eyes? Like fire in the dark of night."

She was fanning her face as she remembered the heat of them. "Damn, Rogue." Kitty's laughter died and she was blushing, too. "You're right, though. They were amazing and he was really, just, whoah."

"Yeah. Did you hear that accent?" Rogue dropped her hand and let out a long breath. "That damn swamp rat is gonna wreak havoc on this school's female population that's for sure."

Kitty nodded. "Damn straight." She looked out the window and cocked her head before pulling her legs up to her chest. "Poor Bobby. He really doesn't stand a chance now does he?"

"Oh, hush up!" A gentle knock at the had both girls bolting from their beds, eyes wide in horror. "She wouldn't."

"Rogue?"

She ran her gloved hands through her hair and turned away from the door even as a knock echoed through the room, again. "Okay. It's okay. The gorgeous man is just a man and you can't touch him and he's your teacher and this is all going to be okay."

"Pardon, petites, but I was told this is Miss Rogue's room?" There was a pause as Kitty's mouth popped open as the rugged voice filtered through the door. "I would like to have a proper, possibly private introduction, if you two wouldn't mind."

Kitty met the eyes of her friend and moved to the door. Rogue glared, but set her jaw. She was adjusting her gloves as the younger girl opened the door slowly.

"Can I help you?"

The southern charmer looked somber as he regarded the two, and winked. Kitty laughed nervously and grabbed up her bag. She tossed a farewell over her shoulder and hurried passed the man. He turned momentarily and watched before returning his focus to Rogue.

"Hi, I guess." Rogue shoved some hair behind her ear and tried not to look right at him for fear she'd freeze up like in the rec room. "I'm Rogue, but I guess Storm told you that. Not hard to pick out the freak amongst the freaks."

"What makes you think you're a freak, cher?" She looked up at the nearness of his voice to find he had moved into the room so they were maybe a foot away. "Not to pry, but I would think you would be picked out of crowd for very different reasons."

She looked up at him, his eyes bright as they took her in. "Oh? So, what? I should just feel normal. Right?" She raised her fingers, exaggerated air quotes and sass covering up her very quickening crush on her "therapist." "Cause there's nothing wrong with me."

She huffed out a breath and dropped her hands in defeat. "Well, petite, I would say you are. I see nothing wrong with you." She raised her gloved hands, again, and gave him a quick show of jazz hands. His hands shot out and grasped hers, no hesitation or concern. "Like I said, I see nothing wrong with you."

She blinked and held her breath. His gaze didn't waver as they both waited for the other to react to the sudden contact. She flinched when his fingers tightened and he began rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"I wear gloves, too, Rogue." She nodded. "Not all my fingers are covered, mind, but it's a similar concept. When I was younger I wore full gloves so I wouldn't accidentally charge things."

"Charge?" She focused on his Adam's apple to keep from staring into his eyes. "What's your power? Logan only said it was touched based, like mine."

He lowered his head so they're eyes could meet when she stammered. "Kinetic Energy. I charge things and they go boom."

She nodded and pulled her hands from his, rubbing her thumbs over the tips of her covered fingers. "I can't imagine that was an easy thing control when you were younger. Was it difficult?"

"There were days I didn't eat." His voice had a pained sound. "I had my family. You have yours, and that's why I'm here."

"For six months."

"To start out." He shrugged and touched the white streak that fell on the left side of her face. "I think I may find myself a reason to hang around, though."

Without a word he looped her arm in his and he guided her out of her room. He didn't even pause as he dipped down to pick up her bag when they exited. She closed the door behind them and couldn't stop the disbelieving laugh that escaped when her eyes fell on their intwined arms.

"I don't think this is what the Professor, Storm and certainly not Logan had in mind when they asked you to be my therapist." He shrugged as they continued down the halls and she realised they were heading in the direction of the teachers rooms. "I am absolutely sure they didn't want you carting me off to your quarters, Swamp Rat."

"Swamp Rat?" He chuckled, ignoring her jabs regarding their destination. "Very astute. How ever could you have sussed out I was from the bayous, ma Cher."

"I'm not your "darling," but you're definitely a scoundrel and I should not be alone with you." His eyes widened in mock scandalised horror. "I suppose that's kind of the point."

He nodded and opened his door for her. She passed him and thought she felt him grasp her hair for a second. She dropped her bag at the door and looked around the recently inhabited dorm. She waited for him to follow and smirked as he left the door open.

"Monsieur Cyclops made a few things very clear to me regarding our time together." He scratched his brow with his middle finger. "I don't want to speak ill of grieving man, but I have to wonder. So, is the stick up his ass a permanent installation or does he remove it on occasions?"

"Well, you know, we lost his fiancée about six months ago. He was never the most easy going of our instructors, but it's been a rough time for him. I think they were close on a level maybe we didn't grasp."

He nodded and sat down on his bed, waving a hand for her take the seat at his desk. "How about we move on from grimmer topics and discuss what exactly it is you do? I know you have a mutation that limits your ability to touch, but I wanted to hear how you describe it. Storm would give me the rose coloured glasses version."

"I'm poison." He snapped his fingers and she realised she'd been staring at her bag at his door. "What? It's true. I touch people and I drain them. Not just powers, or memories, but everything. I take everything and then lucky me I get to keep all the bad bits for late at night." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I could kill someone if I hang on long enough. I nearly have."

She opened her eyes and shifted them to his window to see a bird pass by. "I almost killed Logan once." She blinked and as another passed the window time seemed to slow. "I care so much about him and I nearly killed him."

"For someone like him? I think if you were killing him, he wanted it." He pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket and began shuffling them. "How about you tell me why he was letting you kill him."

"I, uh, I had been kidnapped."

So she told him. She wasn't sure how he had managed to get her to talk that quickly. Still, she told him everything. She even back tracked far enough to tell him about her powers manifesting and backpacking to a terrible bar in Canada where she met Logan.

"Well, that's a traumatising experience. You're first kiss and, well, boom." He tossed up a card and she watched the glowing parchment as it sailed into the air to fill the room with a flash and a pop. "I think the fact that you want to get control and try again is admirable."

"Can I tell you something?" She looked at the door and quickly jumped up to close it before he could stop her. "I haven't told anyone this, but the Professor probably knows. I can feel myself screaming it in my head sometimes during my sessions. I need to say it out loud so bad."

She fell back into the chair and looked up to him for the first time since they'd entered his room for what she was just realising was their first session. "I don't think I want to control it. I think I really am poison." She licked her lips, but pushed on. "There's a theory amongst my group of friends that our powers are a manifestation of subconscious traits. Like, Bobby has always loved the cold and ice. He snowboards when he visits home. Oh. Used to snowboard when he visited home. John is pyromaniac and chaotic. Kitty just gets passed barriers. Try not warming up to her, I dare you."

"So, you think you're poison." He went back to shuffling his cards. "I do have an explosive personality."

"Or so you've been told." He winked and Rogue tried to laugh. "What if all I do is take from people and hurt them?"

"That ain't it." She scoffed but he shook his head, mind clearly made. "You aren't poison, Rogue. You deserve to be touched. You are," he paused his shuffling ran a hand over his jaw in thought. "I can't think of something that's good enough to describe you. I'll think on it and we'll revisit it later."

He stood and opened the door. He didn't appear surprised by Cyclops' enraged expression. There was a dull red glow behind the instructors protective glasses. His head swivelled to Rogue and then back to Gambit.

"Remy."

"It's Gambit." The men stared off and she wondered who blow who to smithereens first. "I believe you have interrupt us. This is a session, Monsieur Summers."

"Oh? So, we're going to pretend that your taking this seriously and not corrupting a young woman." He folded his arms and looked to Rogue. "Make sure you use that defence training you've been getting so much of, you hear me?"

Rogue saluted. He huffed out a disbelieving laugh. Shaking his head, he cursed as he turned on his heal.

"You're turning into him, you know." He stopped before he could even move out of sight and marched back to the door. "You're a good kid. Get it together. Don't let the voices and personalities bully into being something you're not."

Gambit looked between them and nodded. "Very inspiring, mon ami. Now, how about next time we try a little less accusation and a little more consideration."

With that he shut the door in Cyclops' face, resting his hands on the frame. "I need you to understand something, Marie." She flinched at the sound of her birth name. "I don't take a job without doing my due diligence. I know everything I needed to know that you are a girl like anyone else. You may be Rogue, but you're Marie, too. You're powers don't control you. They can help define and shape you, but they only control you for as long as you let them."

He turned and leaned against the door to level her with the fire of his eyes. "That's why I'm really here. Storm asked me to come and help, so I came to at least check things out 'cause she's my friend. I'm staying for you, Rogue."

She didn't look away as the red of his irises seemed to glow brighter with every passing second. There was something in his gaze that said more than his words. As they stared each other down, she realised that his words were enough to make her think six months may not be enough for her.

 _A/N: What I think I've always adored most about this couple is Gambit's unwavering assurance that Rogue and he will end up together. He has no fear of her absorbing him because he knows the risk is worth the gain. So, there's Remy in the story. Reviews are my crack. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	3. Remy

Gambit did the mental math for the fifth time that day. His sessions with Rogue weren't limited to the time they spent alone. He would catch her whenever he could, touching her any chance he got. As the months had passed, he watched as she would ebb and flow with her friends, seeming to want them close while at the same pushing them away.

"Why are thinking of breaking up with Bobby?" She shrugged and tossed her cards down. "Folding already, River Rat? We've only just started this hand."

He had attempted to do some damage control after he had delivered his rather intense speech during their first encounter. Something about the way he'd observed people acting around her, even if it had been brief, had set him on edge. There was an odd balance of ownership and fear. The way people avoided her but made sure no one else tried to claim her.

"It was a bad hand."

He looked up at her from behind his sunglasses. "Didn't have to end that way. A bad hand can become a good one if you play your cards right."

"Maybe it's not worth the wait." He watched as she adjusted her gloves. "Don't over analyse that."

"Don't have to." He picked up her cards and shuffled. "Maybe that's not our game tonight, huh? Maybe we just play war? When I win a battle you tell me something, when you win I tell you something. Sound fair?"

Her eyes flicked to the door and he smirked to cover his anxiety. Cyclops had a weird sense of when the door would be closed, but he liked to see the stuck up instructor extra riled up. He stood and crossed considering the situation. 5 months. 5 Months to graduation and then he could either act or run. That is if he didn't bolt before then when his six month trial period was over.

"Sure." He sighed as the door latched to herald in the sound of her shuffling the deck. "Nothing like a good old war to get people talking."

"We're friends, Rogue. I would have hoped we didn't need one."

"Friends?" She snorted, split the deck and counted each to even them out. "You're my "touch therapist." Didn't know that qualified as friends. Besides, it's only been a two months. You make friends that fast?"

"Two months is a long time, ma cher. Besides, fast friends are the best ones. The most fun, anyway, in my personal experience." He picked up his deck and gave it a quick shuffle of his own. "I count you as a friend."

She was silent as she considered her own cards. "Do you mind?" She quickly took her gloves at his nod of approval. "Can you take your glasses off? Why did you start wearing those anyway?"

He couldn't tell her it was so he could pretend no one saw him watching her more than he should. "The staring is flattering, cher, but sometimes a homme needs a break from admiring eyes." He did as she asked, though, knowing full well how much she liked his eyes. "I suppose friends don't have barriers. Right?"

"Right." She laid a card down and waited for him to do the same. "You win."

"Bon. First crush?"

She snickered. "Fine. Johnny Depp. I remember watching Nightmare on Elm Street one night at a girl friend's house and thinking "hot damn." She flipped another card. "I didn't sleep for a week, mind, but the memory of Johnny helped get me through."

"Best death scene in a low budget horror by far. You have my approval." He flipped his card when her hand had moved safely out of the way. "Most illegal thing you've done?"

"Aside from the identity theft I take part anytime I touch someone? I picked so many pockets on my way up to Canada and cried whenever someone would ask for my ID at bars. It worked disgustingly well. I never bought anything I shouldn't but it kept me from getting kicked out."

"Why aren't you 18?" Rogue forced a laugh and he cursed his own damn lack of filter. "Seems to me a girl like you never belonged in a cookie cutter house, anyway. You were planning on leaving before your powers manifested, they just got done waiting on you to get up and go."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." She flipped another card and brightened when she finally won a round. "Your first kiss."

"Not my first crush?" She waved him off and looked at him expectantly. "Only want the good information, huh, cher? Ambitious. Her name was Bella Donna Boudreaux. She was a blonde little assassin across town who liked to make mischief of her own."

As the game progressed he could tell she was eager to ask something else. She worried her lip and would dodge his gaze. They finally laid down doubles and her breath caught. With an eagerness that terrified him a bit, she laid down her three cards and looked up at him through her lashes.

He met her gaze as he laid his own cards down. She flicked her eyes down and he knew before she did that she had won. He kept his fingers on his cards, though, needing them as a way to ground himself.

"Were you in love with her?"

He tried to figure out how best to word it, had been trying to figure since the moment he first laid eyes on her. "I was, and a part of me always will be. We loved each other as friends, which would have been enough."

"How may questions do I get for winning a war?" He considered, eyes squinting in thought, before raising three fingers. "One for every card? Smart. Was she your first?"

"Yes. She was my first for a lot of things, but not my last."

Rogue nodded, and licked her lips, again. "What's it like?"

"It's like looking at the first day of spring. Everything seems knew and warm. You don't want it to end or move into summer because its perfect." He tapped a finger against the deck in his hand. "Summer always comes, though, cher. Then fall and eventually winter. If you're lucky, you get to hold out until spring comes, again."

"What if you never get to spring?" He raised a brow and she sighed. "Fine. I'll play by the rules. Even though you know that wasn't what I was asking."

They laid down cards, and he purposefully didn't wait for her hand to be out fo the way before his was down. "Bobby?"

"When I first came here, I was anxious and scared." She looked down at her naked fingers. "Boys didn't really flirt with me back home. David and I had been friends since we were small, and everyone just assumed that we'd end up together. Besides that, I was an unapologetic tom boy growing up and had a hellion's temper. Most of the boys I knew were scared, I think."

She leaned over the bed and Remy made his eyes look to the ceiling so they wouldn't watch as she retrieved her water from the floor. "So, I get here, scared and untouchable, then these two boys are trying to impress me. John made this fire ball and then Bobby pulled off a show stopper by freezing the damn thing. How strong do you have to be to freeze fire?"

"That's a pretty badass move."

Rogue snorted and took a swig of water before continuing. "Then the whole mess with Magneto happened and Bobby still wanted to be with me. He still tried to impress me and win me over." She looked down at her hands as they gripped the bottle. "He was so determined back then. Now? Now he knows what it's like and he's just accepted it. He doesn't even try anymore. It's like he still wants me there, but doesn't want me."

"I'm sure that's not true." The look in her eyes challenged him. "I've seen you. Can't be true. I've seen him with you, and I know it's not. You can't both stop trying without talking about it and assume you're on the same page."

She nodded slowly but ducked down to put the bottle back on the floor. He couldn't not watch her that time. She caught him watching as she righted herself.

"I guess maybe talking is a good place to start." She picked her cards back up and laid one down. "We still playing?"

The rest of the game was spent with inconsequential questions. He knew things had gotten too heavy, again. He couldn't seem to keep his damn mouth shut around her. She made him want to give her more than he was able to.

"I don't think I should stay after the six months is over." Storm heaved an annoyed sigh but Remy stood his ground. "I'm being serious, 'Ro. I think maybe this may be beyond me."

The three had taken to meeting in the war room so that they didn't run the risk of the students catching them. The Professor had encouraged them to meet, but be discreet. Occasionally one of the older students, or Kitty, who were already considered amongst the ranks of the X-Men would catch them. It usually resulted in quiet, uncomfortable staring until the intruder backed down and left.

"I think you're just chicken shit." Storm giggled and filled her wine glass as Logan opened his third beer. "I'm serious. I think you forget I can smell what your feeling when she even dances through your thoughts, bub. Just remember, she's basically my daughter."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ororo put her glass down as if in shock. "You have the hots for one of our students?"

"She don't look like one of your students, and don't say it like that. You make it sound so wrong." Remy considered the whiskey in his tumbler. "Shit, it is wrong. She's a 17 year old kid."

"Nah." Logan shrugged. "What? She's 18. She was 17 and now she's 18. Her birthday was on the 10th, last month."

Storm looked stricken. "I cannot believe I forgot." She covered her eyes. "Oh goddess, you're right. Who else forgot?"

"I think Drake did." Logan snorted and took a swig. "I know they've had some bumps this past year, but thats a bad one. The only reason I didn't lay him flat the next day was because she didn't seem to be upset. I don't think they're going to last long."

Remy thought back to they're first game of war, something that had become the norm for their Thursday night sessions. It had been on the 10th. Logan looked at him closely, but Remy didn't care that he could smell his spike in adrenaline.

"She graduates in the spring. What I could possibly feel doesn't matter until then." He downed his drink and toyed with the idea of calling it a night even as he refilled it. "Especially if Bobby and she get their shit together."

"Oh, no, they're done." Storm considered her dark merlot before she took another sip. "I've seen it. He's afraid now. You've seen it, Logan. He even steers clear in combat situations. Colossus and Kitty are the only ones that let her borrow they're powers. Well, and you."

"So why aren't you on that list?" Logan sat down across from her at the table. "Got some fear there yourself, don't you? It's all well and good when she's covered and you can't get absorbed. Bit of a double standard don't you think?"

"Oh, I am very scared. Maybe a little of what it would feel like, sure. Mostly it's the memories bit. I have my secrets and they're mine. If someone finds about them, it's because I tell them. They don't get stolen." She finished her glass and cursed. "I just said she steals them, didn't I?"

Logan nodded and Remy knew he wasn't imagining the disappointment in his eyes. "You have to get passed that idea, Storm. Theft implies intent. Rogue doesn't mean to take what she does. She's a victim, too." He finished off his beer and leaned back in his seat as his eyes fell on Remy. "Speaking of victims, has she absorbed you, yet?"

"Non." Remy tapped the lip of his still full glass thoughtfully. "I'm holding off on attempted touch until after she graduates. Last thing we need her realising her crush is reciprocated and have either of us act on it in the heat of the moment."

"Good to hear you're sticking around after the six months is up."

Remy laughed and knocked back his drink. "Cyclops is going to be thrilled." Remy paused as he stood from chair, smirking. "Actually, depending on the circumstances he actually might be. If things go the way they look to be, he'll have been proven right. I intend to be a very bad influence for Rogue if she lets me."

 _A/N: I'll be posting as much as I can on this one. This part will be complete after chapter 6. A continuation will come that's a bit longer, so it'll take some time map out and type up. Reviews are my crack. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	4. Bobby

"Don't you worry non, petite," Gambit paused as he easily guided Rogue into his class room for her usual Tuesday free period "training" session. "I wasn't busy at all. Nothing for you to interrupt or be worried about."

Bobby felt his fist freeze over as the scene played out like always. The difference this time was that he had followed her instead of dropping her off. He had thought the two would act different if he wasn't there as a physical reminder that Rogue was taken. It only bothered him more that they didn't. It was as if he was inconsequential.

"You okay there, Drake?" Bobby stiffened as Wolverine walked passed him. "You seem a bit tense. Like you're doing something you shouldn't'."

"I'm fine." Wolverine paused, looking from him to the closed classroom door. "Rogue just went in for her Tuesday session. What kind of combat training can be done in the language hall is beyond me, though. Want to enlighten me?"

"If she hasn't told you, then I won't." Logan scratched his jaw, a partially smoked cigar still emitting smoke from between his fingers. "Got something to be worried about there, Ice?"

Bobby glowered at the door as a burst of laughter could be heard even through the thick wooden walls. "He's always touching her. He's careful, though. It's not inappropriate, but I don't think he would be so careful if she weren't a student."

"So, you're upset that someone's touching Rogue? Doesn't matter the level of propriety." Bobby moved his glower to the older man. "Seems a bit one sided if you ask me, kid."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well," Logan paused and considered his cigar. "It seems to me, Drake, you ain't doing it, appropriate or otherwise. Someone's got to by my figuring."

"She's my girlfriend!"

Kitty phased through a wall on the opposite side of the hall to Gambit's class. "Really?" She raised her brows, clearly well aware of the situation causing Bobby to go Arctic without having been present for the majority of the encounter. "Could have fooled, like, almost everyone. I know your power is ice, but I didn't know your heart was made of it."

She scoffed and waved off his poor, stammering attempts at protest. "Whatever, Bobby. Like, you know, Rogue warned you what would happen if you pushed the physical stuff. I'm just bummed she was right." She considered Logan. "Rogue wants to run through that program we had difficulty with last week, again. In the morning. Apparently she has plans this afternoon."

"Oh, yeah?" Bobby crossed his arms to hide his twin iced over fists. "She got another session with the womaniser?"

"Really, Bobby?" Kitty's eyes narrowed dangerously. "With you, you jerk. You know, I used to think Rogue was super lucky to have you for a boyfriend."

Kitty rolled her eyes and walked away. Bobby considered following, but thought better of it. Chasing after the younger girl wouldn't end well for him amongst the gossip mongerers of the student body.

"What's your deal, kid?"

The young man, barely cresting adulthood, considered the first of many older men Rogue would subconsciously pit him against for her favour. Logan had morphed into something else for Rogue, he knew that. The role he'd taken over was almost worse by comparison, though. Instead of simply being his girlfriends unattainable older crush, he was now a best friend, confidant and sometimes father figure. Bobby gulped as he thought over how he was going to not talk to the man about his screwed up emotions toward her.

"I'm afraid." Logan barked out a laugh so severe Bobby was worried he'd actually choked for a moment. "Not of her. Well, not completely. I want things, man. I would never force her, but she's really hot."

His ears heated as he decided to just unload on Logan. "I want to do so many things and I want her to want them. I just, I feel like one day I'm gonna not care and I'm just gonna go for it and she's going to hate me for it." He loosened his death hold on his rib cage to scratch the back of his head, a little more than embarrassed about what he was saying. "After we tried kissing, I can't risk her seeing what I think. It did nothing to deter me. If anything, even with the negative effects of her powers, the whole thing just made my own stupid raging desire for her ten times worse."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Ah, shit." Bobby's hand moved from his hair to cover his face. "You're heightened smell. That has to suck for you, being in a mansion full of hormonal yahoos like us."

"You have no idea, bub." Logan face was pinched as his eyes narrowed in Bobby's direction. "You may wanna work off some that "adrenaline" before Rogue finishes with Mr. LeBeau." He considered Bobby for a moment and then sighed. "Listen, this is really not something I want to talk about, but its natural. Also, a little secret: girls want it, too. That's not encouragement, by any means, just don't be so paranoid."

Bobby was red as a tomato even as he took to running laps, figuring Logan's suggestion to work off his embarrassing arousal was better then a cold shower. Because of his mutation, he no longer regulated body temperature like a "normal" person. Cold showers stopped helping him when he manifested at 13.

After he made two full circuits of the trail that wound through the Institutes extensive grounds, he felt in better control of his emotions. "Rogue!" He jogged her way, pleased to see her waiting on their bench for him. "Sorry I'm late. I had to clear my head."

It was with that he realised she wasn't calmly waiting for him. "Oh, so you can wonder off when we're supposed meet and everything is fine? You just need to clear your head, and that's fine." Her emerald eyes flashed and her jaw clenched. "You know what, Bobby, I think I need to clear my head. I think I'm gonna need to clear it for a while."

"Rogue, what's happening?"

She shoved passed him but whirled back on him mid stride, making him flinch. "What's happening? That's the million dollar question, isn't it, sugar?" She began blinking rapidly and Bobby's stomach dropped as she fought back tears. "I'm sorry I can't control my powers, but I told you I didn't want to hurt you. You said you weren't afraid, and I trusted you."

She heaved a sigh. "I know this past year has sucked, okay? It's been utter crap. I know. The tension between us aside, John ended up turning tale to run and then there was everything that happened at Alkali Lake." She sniffled but before he could even move to comfort her, her shoulders were set in a resolve that scared him more than her rage. "We lost so many people, Bobby. I just never thought I would have to count you as one of them, too."

"Rogue, let me explain."

"Don't bother."

Bobby stood rooted to the spot. Her words had anchored him there. He felt hollowed out and spent.

"No. No No." The first thing to regain movement were his hand which began running through his hair, fisting it. "I need to fix this."

As he tried to look back and pinpoint the moment where she had decided he wasn't worth the effort anymore, one stood out. The day Remy came, she had skipped dinner and spent the evening getting acquainted with her new instructor. Ever since then, she had actively been pulling away.

"Remy LeBeau." He felt his body temperature dropping and looked down in amazement as his anger froze over while his body rapidly turned to living ice. "Gambit. Yeah. That asshole has got to go."


	5. Remy 2

He found her in the Danger Room that night. The news of the fight between Bobby and she would had spread like wild fire. She hadn't said anything. Kitty had offered a sad smile as she'd left the dining hall with no fuss or acknowledgment of her anxious peers.

"So," he paused and observed the scene around him. "Bar brawl?"

"It helps me de-stress." She absently toed one of the hologram men she'd knocked out. "I have another that's a cage fight."

"Like when you met Logan." Remy took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. "Are you feeling better?"

She huffed and pushed some hair away from her face. "You would think, right? I don't, though." She ordered the simulation to clear and pull up the cage fight one, asking that the patrons be left out. "I cannot believe him. He's been so distant and cagey, and when I was going to talk it out with him he bailed."

"He went for a run, Rogue. He explained himself." She threw him a glare before considering the cage around them. "I'm not sure I can say I endorse your side of the argument, unless I'm missing something."

"He forgot my birthday." Boom goes the dynamite. "I've needed him so many times this past year, and I can forgive all his bailing and counter planning. I could handle that, but he forgot my birthday."

"We were in a session that night. Maybe he just missed you."

She shook her head and took a fighting stance. "You're my instructor. Instruct me." Remy sighed and took off his steal toed boots before complying with her request. "I asked him if it was okay if I went to our session that night. Asked him if it would get in the way of any plans. He had no clue what I was talking. Just asked if it should."

They exchanged blows and Remy was impressed with her hand to hand capabilities. "That does not bode well for him, no." He got her in a hold and they grappled for a bit before she managed to break it. "Wolverine is training you well."

"I'm at a bit of a disadvantage in the power department since I need to be touching someone. Most combat situations, I'll be covered up by my uniform." Her breath caught as he got her in another hold, his face dipping down close to her exposed shoulder. "I said most."

He chuckled and felt her shiver as his breath ghosted over her pale skin. "This tan of yours is a crying shame, ma cherie. Would hardly believe that accent is real if I didn't know you."

She grunted as she tried to break his hold on her. "So, mister fearless-risk-taker, why haven't I absorbed you yet? Thought we were supposed to be working on touch."

"I thought we were touching." He spun her out his grip and watched her stumble before getting her footing. "We'll get there. I have theories. My mutation has some advantages." He signalled her to go again and this time she got him in a hold. "Damn, girl. You are far too good at this."

"I should hope so." She released him as if struck by lightning when he stopped fighting her. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

She backed away, tense. "Don't act like you like this. It's not fair."

"How so?" She danced away from him when he advanced on her. "Why don't we talk about right now tonight, hein?"

"I don't want to. What's happening now doesn't matter. We're sparring."

"Oh, I think it matters a great deal." He watched her, unapologetic eyes roaming over her body. "I think we very much need to talk about right now because it matters more than you think."

The simulation shut down without warning and the doors opened to reveal a very pissed off Bobby Drake. Rogue cursed and moved forward. Remy recognised the look in the young man's eyes and caught her. She protested weakly as he pulled her back to his side.

"What a surprise." The laugh Booby released sounded hollow. "I mean that genuinely. For once you two are actually training. Would you look at this, Pete? Instructor and student actually doing what they say they are."

Remy didn't like the emphasis Bobby put on the words "instructor" and "student." His interest had not been well masked in recent weeks, but Rogue had never openly hinted toward how she felt for him. He'd also not made any inappropriate advances or insinuations regarding or during their session. Prior to this day, most of the student population and non X-men staff had thought Rogue was still Bobby's besotted girlfriend.

"You're pissed right now, Bobby." Rogue's voice had an edge that Remy wasn't sure the boy in question could comprehend. "Let it go. Don't start spewing shit that you'll regret later."

"You know what I regret? Letting you ever do your training alone with this creep. He's done something, and turned you against me."

"He's turned me against you?" She blinked and then scoffed. "Wait. Hold up! I said I needed time to think things over cause you've been a flake. How does that have anything to do with Remy?"

"You spend all your time with him now!"

"You are twenty degrees of stupid if you think our fight today had anything to do with my sessions with Gambit." His eyebrows rose at her use of his mutant moniker. "That fight was a long time coming, Bobby Drake. If you want to still have a girlfriend, even if we are cooling things off for a minute, you best rethink this whole encounter."

"Cooling things off? Rogue, we've been arctic for months."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who's fault is that, huh, sugar? You were mister big shot who could handle my mutation. Then when it came down to it, you turned tail and ran. Just like everyone else, you got one taste of poison and threw in the towel."

"I have never quit on us."

"You forgot my birthday!" Her scream echoed into the corridor and the heads of their fellow team members came into view, no longer able to hide. "You forget everything now! You barely hold my hand or, god forbid, embrace me. You always have plans or make our dates into "group dates." Which is nuts! No one likes it and it makes everyone else uncomfortable."

"She's not wrong."

Bobby tossed a glare to Pete before returning his gaze to Rogue. Remy knew the moment when what was happening clicked for the boy. His eyes softened and his features crumpled.

"I didn't," he paused and did the math. "Oh, no. Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Rogue. I swear I didn't mean to."

"You know what," she laughed, but it was bitter and broke Remy's heart. "I actually think I've had enough time to clear my head. I think we need to just end this now. We've been stagnant and the distance is more painful for want of your companionship." She wiped her eyes and Remy put a comforting arm around her, taking a sick bit of pride when she leaned into him. "I would rather have you pissed off at me for a while and eventually be my friend, again, instead of finding out what's at the end of the path we're on now."

"Get off of her." He felt her stiffen at Bobby's cold command. "I mean it, Gambit. You've been touching my girl far too often and I think it's time you stop."

"Bobby, I just broke up with you. I gave a whole speech." She was now curling into Remy's side, and he felt a tremor run through her. "All you could focus on was if he was touching me?"

Then all hell broke loose. To Remy's amazement, Bobby went full ice and lunged. Running on instinct, Remy removed Rogue from his side and quickly tossed one the emergency cards he kept up his sleeve. It exploded just in time to make Bobby flinch so he could get his hands on his main deck in his back pocket. Remy moved between the two younger X-Men.

"Think about this, Drake. Consider what you're doing." He charged a card and let it glow in his hand. "I can take you, so let's not pretend that that new neat trick you have is anything besides cosmetically impressive."

"You talk way too much."

Remy shrugged and let the charged jack of clubs fly toward Bobby's feet. It had the desired effect of putting more distance between them. Bobby glared, which Remy did have to admit was a sight to see.

"I need you to think, homme. You are implying that I, or anyone else, could influence Rogue to do something. If you think that's possible, I have to ask who it is you've been dating this last year and a half?" That seemingly did nothing to calm Bobby down. "Let's try another tactic then. Why are you so afraid of Rogue touching you?"

"I'm not."

"Bullshit, Iceboy! We're in the middle of teenage angst ridden standoff because you didn't have the balls to hold her hand. You're afraid, and i think she deserves to know why."

The silence was deafening in the large room. "I didn't want to pressure her."

Rogue scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me? Hard to pressure a girl you can't even kiss, don't you think?" She marched up to him and shoved his frozen chest. "You're a guy! I'd already absorbed you. Of course you want sex. Hell! I want to have to sex. Like, actually be the one having it and not be an unfortunate participant in a hacked up rerun in my mind."

She through up her hands. "God! Save me from the men who are trying to protect me." With that she marched out of the room. "Screw all of you!"

Remy watched Bobby watch her leave. His iced form melted away and only a confused teenager was left before him in sweats and an Institute t-shirt. He was hurt, the resignation already setting in over the mess that had been left behind.

"It wasn't just me."

He considered that. "I know. You two should have talked long ago. No relationship can just exist on comfort. Complacency isn't love."

Bobby shrugged and looked around the room. "I think I need to skip training tonight." He rubbed his face to hide the tears Remy had already seen. "Can you, you know, tell Wolverine?"

"I will pass on the message."

 _A/N: One more to go. Hope it's enjoyable. Reviews are appreciated. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	6. Logan 2

Rogue wasn't attending her graduation. Logan had sucked up his bad mood and mustered up a monkey suit to attend, to watch her walk and receive her diploma. She wasn't there, though. He marched across the grounds, knowing exactly where she was.

Remy had started to work on breaking down what her mutation felt like. It had to do with long silences and near touching. It had helped, in a way. She knew what her powers felt like, but anytime she tried to find the switch in her brain that made her mutation closed for business it had evaded her.

After months of struggling, the Professor was able to use their findings to locate the part in her brain where her mutation was hiding. Sadly, it was hiding very well. The possibility of Rogue ever gaining control of her powers was slim to none. The best Xavier could offer was that her powers came crashing into manifestation at such a traumatic moment, Rogue's mind had shut off its development and locked it away tight where it could never escape.

She'd called off her "touch therapy" short of completing it's trial period by a month. An event that caused an almost complete reversal of all the positive momentum she had gained over the last few months. Logan had noticed her slowly coming out of seclusion after her very public break-up with Drake until the truth of her development had been sussed out. After that she was done with everyone and everything. If she didn't have to be in class or in the danger room, she was in her room. She'd even raged enough that the senior staff had agreed to move her into a single dorm pre-graduation.

"Kid." She was curled up on the bench that hadn't seen a visitor since Bobby and she had yelled it out. "You can't isolate yourself."

"Can't I? Scott did and he's fine now."

"Functioning alcoholic isn't what I would call "fine." He crouched down in front of her, trying to avoid getting his suit dirty. "What can I do, Rogue? You were making progress even with all the shit thrown at you the last few months. Why aren't you up there? I was gonna take pictures."

She snorted derisively. "Well, I was gonna ask Ororo for copies." He reached out and touched her hair, finding solace in the fact that that seemed to still have its usual calming effect. "What were you going to do after you graduated before you manifested?"

"I was gonna backpack up through Canada and into Alaska. Told David I would do it between high school and college but I seriously considered never going back. Now I can't do either of those things anyway."

"Backpack on your own, huh? You're just all kinds of ballsy, aren't you, Darlin'?" She laughed and followed the short weak sound with a sniffle. "So, be real with this old man for moment. How much did you like Remy?"

"Oh, god, Logan." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "So much."

"He stuck around."

She huffed and sat up which made his hand fall away. "I noticed. He asks how I'm doing every day. I say fine and try not look all forlorn. Then he pats my shoulder and walks off. Well, kind of swaggers, actually." She shuddered and he looked anywhere to avoid acknowledging the spike of her hormones. "His hands. Even gloved and through my layers were scorching."

"He's pretty ballsy himself."

"I noticed." She repeated. "Damn Swamp Rat." She glowered at him as he laughed. "Don't you start! My ears are still ringing from when Kitty laid into me for calling off my sessions with him. I just," she paused and her breathing hitched like it always did when she thought about the Cajun. "I couldn't handle his smirk anymore. Like, he knew something I didn't."

"Well, considering the amount of women he's managed to bowl over into falling for him, I'm going to say he may know something you don't." She shoved him and he let her. "Alright, enough about Gumbo. How about we get out of here."

"What? Like dinner?"

"Sure. We could get some on the way."

She tripped scrambling to follow him as he made his way to the mansion. "On the way? On the way to where, Logan?"

"Kid, we're getting out of here. You and me. I've been thinking about hitting the road, again, and you have a road trip you need to get out of your system. It's not good to just leave goals unaccomplished. Makes you bitter and old before your time. Trust me, I'm a cautionary tale."

She hurried in the direction of the dorms once they entered the mansion. "What about the X-Men?" Logan huffed and moved passed her to the teachers hall. "Logan!"

"Everything will be here when we get back, Rogue. Schools over, and I don't know about you, but if I don't get the fuck out of here for a minute I may lose it."

"Wait!" He cursed and turned her away, again. "How are travelling?"

"Pack for a bike."

She smiled, a genuine smile, and turned to bolt down her hall. He paused long enough for her to be a good distance up the hall than stalked after her. He'd considered letting them have some privacy, but Gumbo had been waiting on the fringes of her life for a little too long for Logan to not be curious. That, and if that Cajun smooth talker convinced her to stick around, or god forbid, leave with him instead Logan would need to get his hands dirty.

If Gambit had picked up on the fact that they had someone watching them, he gave nothing away. Instead, Logan watched from the shadows as the two considered each other, neither wanting to scare the other off. Gambit leaned against her door, hands in his pockets and she just stopped dead about a yard away.

"In a hurry." Logan wasn't surprised that he knew something was up. "Where you going, cher?"

"Don't know." Rogue walked tentatively toward him. "Logan and I are heading out as soon as I'm packed but I don't where we're going."

"You're going with Wolverine?" That seemed to please the Cajun. "I'm not going to lie, I thought you were running away."

"I thought about it. Would you let me?"

Rogue had gotten into his reach. Logan watched as the man took her by surprise and pinned her against her door. He stamped down the instinct to intervene and let it play out.

"Would it matter what I wanted?" She stared up at him. "You never talk to me, Rogue."

"I tell you too much actually." They took each other in for a moment, a barrier on the verge of being broken. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Will it change things?"

Rogue raised her hands to touch him for the first time that Logan knew of. It wasn't anything scandalous, she was just touching his chest, palms placed against him chastely. Every pheromone Gambit was throwing off accelerated and Logan had to grit his teeth. The simple act of her touch was doing more for him than Logan had seen any woman Gambit had picked up at bars over the years had done.

Logan had noticed the change in Gambit almost immediately. The Remy LeBeau he'd gotten to know over the years was a roaming, narcissistic, ladies man with a penitent for high stakes poker, high risk BE's and hard drinking. Since he'd gotten here, his smoking had all but stopped and the man hadn't been on a single date. At least, not anything that looked like a date to anyone who wasn't watching.

The man had settled for a long and most likely torturous game with higher stakes than Logan had thought he'd been willing to risk. Logan was pleased to see he was wrong. The two were circling and there was going to be a breaking point soon.

Rogue's hands moved to grip Gambit's biceps. "It would change whether I come back or not." The tension was building, and Logan was ready to leave until he noticed a very significant accessory missing from Gambit's assemble. "You aren't wearing gloves."

Panic started broaching into Rogue's otherwise aroused scent. "I want to try something. My mutation is kind of beneficial. Did you know that a telepath's power is stronger when there is physical contact?" Rogue nodded and Logan tensed as Gambit's hands moved from caging her to rest on her covered hips. "I generate a static shield that keeps telepaths out of my head. That being said, if they touch me, after a few seconds of hard concentration they can start to break through."

"Remy."

He moved closer at the sound of his name. "You've only ever called me by my name, with the exception of the night you broke up with Bobby." Logan considered leaving, again, since things were becoming more intimate, but his curiosity wouldn't let him. "Not Mr. LeBeau. Not Gambit. Just "Remy."

"Well, you've always been just "Remy" with me." She shrugged and averted her eyes. "You were only ever Gambit that night. Even in the Danger Room, when you started running sims with us, you still never acted like that with me."

"I'm gonna touch you." His tone was calm and movement was slow enough for her to pull away if she chose. His bare hand made contact with her cheek. "I don't think my power can disrupt your's for long, but it's a start, hein?"

She gulped, closing her eyes and letting her head rest in his palm. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"I'm wherever you want me to be, Rogue."

Logan scowled and left then, his curiosity having reached its limit. They're interaction had become a moment of privacy well before then and it was Logan's own ridiculous need to make sure Rogue wasn't going to be hurt that had him intruding beyond necessity. As it was, he was starting to think that Gambit may be the one hurt most if things went south.

As he was finishing his own packing, his graduation gift for Rogue tucked under his arm, Scott opened his door. The two stared each other down as Logan locked up his room. Apprehension was clear in the lines of the other mans face as he took in Logan's travel pack.

"So, you're leaving?" Logan shrugged and tapped the helmet he was carrying. "You're taking her with you."

"She's earned it."

Scott ran his hand over his unshaven jaw. "No. It's a good idea. I think I had the situation with Gambit judged a bit wrong." He groaned as if admitting it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Those two need some distance. Especially Rogue. After things with Bobby ended like they did, she needs to get out of here and clear her head. She has enough crap up there without making more of her own."

Logan snorted, nodding in agreement. "She's a good kid. She has that Cajun dumbass wrapped around her finger, though. Man doesn't even know which way is up if she's in the Danger Room. Used to be he was at least two steps ahead of his opponents in combat."

"Well, if that's right then these kids are in for a shock for the next little bit." Scott leaned against his door frame, considering the empty hall. "It's summer, and I think Storm, Gambit and I can handle the Danger Room sessions well enough with you gone. Better make sure Rogue stays on her toes. Considering how often you seem to cross paths with Sabertooth these days, that won't be too hard I suppose. Just make sure she doesn't get too banged up."

"I'll see what I can do."

A moment of almost companionable silence passed between them. "Just don't be gone all summer, yeah? I've got an image to uphold these days, and it doesn't include covering your ass."

"You gonna be okay, Scott?" Logan watched as Scott's focus suddenly shifted to a far off place as he scowled as if in pain. "Seriously, man. Has Xavier been able to help at all."

"Don't know. Never went to him."

Logan felt like Scott had just decked him. "Why the hell not? You need help."

"You know what, Logan, you dealt the way you did. I'm dealing the way I am. Let's not forget who shared his life with her, alright?"

Any feeling of camaraderie vanished and Scott stormed past Logan. Rogue had to quickly skirt to the wall to make space for the angry man. He mumbled an apology but was out of sight before she could react. The smell of stale liquor hung in the air even after Logan had taken it upon himself to close Scott's door.

He caught a whiff of Jean's perfume under the general grungy scent his teammate carried lately and Logan scowled. "That's not normal." He considered the door, but shook off his frustration when Rogue finally reached his side. "You okay? Scott's all over the place these days."

"He's grieving." She shrugged and zeroed in on the helmet he was holding. "Is that for me?"

He sighed and handed it over. "Can't have you getting any serious injuries. I'm under orders to make sure you don't get too banged up. I suppose that includes making sure your head is protected."

She smiled, and he was happy see she looked less burdened already. "Thanks, Logan." Her fingers ran over the black helmet with its green accenting and thin yellow tribal markings flowing over it. "I really love it."

She followed him through the mansion to the parking garage. "Does this mean I can barrow one of the institute bikes?" She quirked a brow which had him chuckling. "Come on, Logan! I'm a good rider."

"You're a decent rider. If you'd been practicing with me the last few months, maybe. For now we'll double and I'll let you handle the driving from time to time." He led her over to the bike he'd acquired after Scott had lost Jean and pissing him off wasn't as rewarding. "We'll revisit getting you cleared for solo riding when we get back, how's that sound?"

She was too happy to really be articulate. "Awesome. It sounds awesome." She followed his lead after he'd stored their luggage and settled in behind him. "Thanks, Logan, for not leaving me behind, again."

"Sure thing, kid."

 _A/N: That's it for now, y'all. Natural, the sequel, is up and currently being published, weekly, on Saturdays. It's an AU based off the third film. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


End file.
